Large numbers of research quality amphibians are needed annually for biomedical research. Currently, there are seasonal shortages and inconsistent supply of the bullfrog, Rana catesbiana and axolotl, Ambystoma mexicanum. Through temperature manipulation and hormonal injection it will be shown that these amphibians can not only be cultured and conditioned in captivity to the extent needed, but that such an activity can be expanded and established as a profit making private enterprise. By developing a reliable method for keeping bullfrogs through the winter months indoors one could increase the research in this area by as much as 25% since for three months of the year there are no wild-caught frogs available. Much of the work on these frogs is related to human health by way of cellular comparisons and developmental similarities. Frogs will be hibernated under water at 48 F then gradually warmed and put through a three week conditioning program which includes antibiotic protection via injection and training the frogs to take laboratory mice so that their survival rate is greatly increased. This will prevent loss to the researcher and his data. Axolotl research involves many experiments on tissue regeneration which has broad implications and information about human cell activity. A shortage exists for normal wild type salamanders so that their eggs and larvae may be properly studied. By keeping a constant source of water at a temperature between 60-78 F it will be possible to breed these research organisms year-around and in large enough numbers to meet the needs of the biomedical community. Once the feasibility of this work is complete then a larger physical plant will be needed to house many new species of animals that are useful for such work. A large private institute would collaborate with investigators and publish their findings. Cost efficient quality animals shall be realized.